


In Which The Ineffable Husbands Get A Cat

by professional_fangirl14



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cats, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley is a Softie, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Smut, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Spooning, Wings, don't worry there isn't any bestiality in this that's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/pseuds/professional_fangirl14
Summary: the title explains all.





	In Which The Ineffable Husbands Get A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> this thought came to me during drivers training and i just had to write it. also at the time this is being written, i am supposed to be doing chores. oops

“Oh, Crowley, don’t be so stubborn. He’s cute!”

“It’s a  _ cat _ . Cats are directly from Hell..”

“Crowley, you are also directly from Hell.”

“Yeah, but I have morals, unlike  _ catsss.”  _

Aziraphale and Crowley were driving back to the bookshop from an animal rescue, which Aziraphale insisted they go to because they needed a furry friend at home. 

Aziraphale held the black cat close to his chest, petting its head and hearing it purr against him. Crowley just kept on driving, paying no attention to the feline. 

They finally got to the bookshop, and Aziraphale was absolutely cooing after the cat. It wasn’t a kitten, it was an older rescue. “No one else will probably adopt him!” Aziraphale insisted.

Once they went up the stairs to their living area, Aziraphale set the cat down to let him roam around. The moment he was set down, he went to rub against Crowley’s leg and purred. Crowley just hissed and stepped back. 

“Oh, Crowley, he likes you!” Aziraphale smiled as he saw the sight.

“I will put the same fear into him as I put into the plants.”

“Oh you absolutely will  _ not,”  _ Aziraphale said firmly. Crowley just scowled and walked away to get ready for bed. It had been quite late, and Crowley wanted to sleep.

“Don’t you listen to him,” Aziraphale said to the cat. Aziraphale’s face lit up. “Oh! I haven’t even named you!”

The cat slowly went up to Aziraphale, his striking yellow eyes staring into Aziraphale’s blue eyes. It almost looked like Crowley. Perhaps that’s why Aziraphale chose him.

With that thought in mind, he suddenly came up with the most perfect name. It would make almost definitely make Crowley angry, but he didn’t care. Aziraphale knew that Crowley would eventually grow to love the furry friend, as well as the name.

“Raphael.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Aziraphale and Crowley were at the couch, sipping their morning tea. Crowley made a disgusted face as he took the first sip. 

“What’s wrong with the tea, love?” Aziraphale asked, concerned.

Crowley didn’t respond for a moment as he pulled something out his mouth. “Cat hair! There’s fucking  _ cat hair  _ in my tea!” He exclaimed. 

Aziraphale wanted to share his disgust, but he honestly was trying to hold in a laugh. 

“Are you laughing?” Crowley asked incredulously. 

Aziraphale just covered his mouth and shook his head, but obviously was not convincing. Crowley just groaned and went up to the sink to dump out the tea.

“Now you get to deal with a grumpy me all day. You’re very welcome,  _ cat _ ,” Crowley snarled at the cat.

Hesitantly, Aziraphale said, “His name is Raphael.”

Pain and recognition went across Crowley’s face. He didn’t say anything, just stared at Aziraphale.

“Raphael?” Crowley asked quietly.

“I just thought he looked so much like you, and I didn’t want to name him Crowley, so I--”

“So you named it after a disappointment to Heaven. A stranger.” One could not exactly say there was anger in his voice, it was more pain, more sadness. 

“No. I named him after a wonderment, a beauty. A creator,” Aziraphale replied, his voice gentle.

Crowley just turned away, his face looking down at the sink and his hands gripping on to the edge of the counter.

“If you really want me to change it, then I can. I do have some other names—“

“No. Don’t change it,” Crowley interrupted. 

Aziraphale knew that despite the pain or anger that Crowley felt from hearing his old name, there was a part of him that missed it, and was almost thankful that his name wouldn’t be forgotten. Even if it was through a cat that it was remembered.

The cat once again went up to Crowley and started rubbing against his leg, and Crowley just backed away once again, letting out a noise of annoyance.

~~~~~~

“Oh, fuck, Aziraphale,” Crowley cried out as Aziraphale pounded into him, his cock throbbing and leaking precum at the tip. 

Crowley moaned every time Aziraphale hit his prostate, seeing spots in his vision. Aziraphale leaned down to kiss him, their mouths moving messily together, while Crowley groaned at the slight friction that his cock was getting with Aziraphale’s stomach. 

Crowley was so close, but he wanted to hold out just a little longer, he wanted to feel this feeling forever—

_ Meow. _

“Oh, what the fuck?!” Crowley groaned out, but not out of pleasure.

Aziraphale just smirked, saying “I believe Raphael would like some attention. We have been… preoccupied for a while.”

“I’m gonna rename him ‘cockblocker.’”

“If you do, I may have to punish you, my dear,” Aziraphale whispered into his ear. Crowley gave a small moan at the thought.

Raphael meowed once again, and put his paws on the bed, as if he was saying that he wanted to go up there. 

“Aziraphale, fuck, there are so many feelings going through me right now but the one I would like to focus on is the fact that  _ you fucking cock has been resting in me for longer than 30 seconds  _ and I would like you to  _ fucking move.”  _

Aziraphale pulled out and thrusted back in, Raphael still staring at them.

Crowley moaned and gritted through his teeth, “Preferably without the fucking cat!” 

Aziraphale laughed a little and shooed the cat away with a little miracle, continuing to fuck Crowley. Not too long after the cat was gone, they both came and went into a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~~~

It was around two weeks after they got Raphael, and around 2 months after Armagedidn’t, when Crowley’s pain flared up again. When he fell, his back cracked against the hard ground of Hell, and his wings were burnt black in the boiling sulphur. Obviously, the pain has lessened since then, but not by much. And there were days when it was tolerable, invisible even; but today was not one of those days. 

He felt the pain flare up while he was playing with Raphael. (He would never admit to Aziraphale that he had been doing this, of course.) A single wrong movement in his arm caused fire up his back and he felt his wings burn in the ethereal plane. The pain was so intense that his wings were brought into the corporeal plane, frightening Raphael. Crowley wanted to cry out, but no sound came out as he staggered to the bedroom, wanting to feel the softness of his and Aziraphale’s bed, hoping that it would bring some kind of comfort, even if it was just emotional comfort. 

He crawled onto the bed, curling in on himself with his back and wings facing upwards towards the ceiling. His shoulders shook with every sob, his hands gripping tightly at his fiery red hair. 

_ Meow _ .

Crowley turned his head to see that Raphael had jumped into the bed and was staring at Crowley. 

“Go away, cat.” 

Raphael didn’t move. Instead, he nuzzled himself against Crowley’s face, as well as licking away the tears that had fallen.

Crowley wanted to push him away, but in the end he found he just couldn’t. The cat acted like he could feel Crowley’s emotions and wanted to comfort him. 

Sitting up, slowly as to try not to agonize himself further, he sat cross legged on the bed and scooped up Raphael, holding him to his chest hesitantly, as if scared that the cat was going to hurt him in someway. 

Raphael just stayed, letting Crowley hold him close. Crowley slowly began petting him as tears were still escaping his eyes from the pain in his wings, which were quivering behind him. Raphael simply purred against him, which made Crowley’s heart melt. 

“Crowley, dear, are you alright?” Aziraphale appeared in the doorway, concern in his voice as his saw the trembling of Crowley’s raven black wings and the wetness of his face. 

Crowley panicked for a moment, embarrassed of what Aziraphale would think of him in this vulnerable, broken-down state. 

Crowley quickly put the cat on the floor, and attempted to put his wings back, which just caused an agonized groan rip through Crowley’s throat. “M’fine, angel.”

“You are obviously not!” Aziraphale chose to ignore the fact that Crowley was cuddling with Raphael. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Crowley took a shaky breath. “When I Fell, there was some… damage. Damage that, no matter how hard I tried, couldn’t go away. Usually it’s tolerable but today…” Crowley looked down and clenched his fist, trying to push down the pain. 

“Oh, my dear…” Aziraphale walked over to Crowley and sat down on the bed next to him. “Is there anything I can do?” 

Crowley sniffled. As much as he  _ wanted  _ Aziraphale to do something, the reality was that he just couldn’t. “I’m afraid there’s nothing you really  _ can _ do, Aziraphale. You can try to rub my back, I suppose.”

Aziraphale brought his hand up to his cheek to wipe away the tears and he slowly pulled him in for a gentle, languid kiss. Crowley leaned into it, resting his hand on Aziraphale’s waist. The angel gently raised his hand to rest upon Crowley’s back, causing Crowley to jerk back slightly and whimper. Aziraphale shot him a sorry look and paused, but continued when Crowley nodded his head. 

As he continued, Crowley’s face twisted in pain and he slumped over, his face in his hands as he let out shaky breaths. 

“I’m so sorry, Crowley…” Aziraphale couldn’t help but feel guilty as he tried his best to soothe the pain.

“It’s okay, angel. It’s helping a bit,” Crowley whispered sharply. 

A few minutes went by, and Crowley signaled for Aziraphale to stop, that it had been better, and his wings returned to the ethereal plane, but not without any pain. They both laid down on the bed, miracling away their clothes until they were naked, but it was not meant to be lustful. Aziraphale was spooning Crowley, his arms placed lightly around his waist.

Raphael jumped back onto the bed, nudging his way under Crowley’s arm. Crowley let him as he adjusted his hand so that it rested over the cat’s body.

Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s smile against him, his joy radiating off him like the sun.

“Don’t even say it.”

“Say what, dear?” Aziraphale asked innocently. 

“Exactly.”

Aziraphale just moved his hand closer to Crowley’s where it was resting on Raphael, and they intertwined their fingers there.

Raphael purred happily.

**Author's Note:**

> haha please give kudos and comments because i crave them THANKS


End file.
